Sadida/Strength/Intelligence/1
Introduction A Damage based Sadida build Characteristics # If you can afford it, scroll Intelligence and Strength to 101. # (If you didn't scroll) Raise Intelligence to 101. # Raise Strength to 200. # Raise Intelligence to 200. # Just put all of your points into Strength. # You should also aim to fully scroll all of your other stats. Note: Remember, Poisoned Wind reduces Intelligence, so some would say just to put all of your points into Strength. Note2: '''Some people say that but at lvl 100 you should have 9 AP making Sylvan Power pretty much obsolete now that you have Poisoned Wind - Earthquake - Insolent Bramble combined with Manifold Bramble and Wild Grass for clusters lvl 6 Leek Pie and Bush Fire for some very nice ranged damage and a Royal Gobball's Sword or Red Root Chileepaperz for anyone who makes the mistake of getting to close make for a devastating combo. -Metal '''Note3: Since a recent update to Insolent Bramble, it is no longer nearly as effective as Note2 makes it out to be. Sylvan Power still comes in handy due to the somewhat nerfed spell. Cloud203 (talk) 22:55, January 9, 2012 (UTC) Spells Raising Spells *Lv. 1-11: Raise Bramble to 3. *Lv. 12-21: Raise Sylvan Power to 5. *Lv. 21-26: Raise Earthquake to 5. *Lv. 27-36: Raise Manifold Bramble to 5 or Bramble 5 (leaving you with 5 spell points left over to raise Manifold Bramble to 3 if you like) whichever suites your playstyle *Lv. 37-48: Raise Poison Wind to 5. Note: Spell leveling can be accelerated by using Spell Point Scrolls. From here on Level whatever you like. I've found that I don't really use any other spells. Eventually get Wild Grass to 5 at Lv. 70, Bush Fire to 5 at Lv. 80 and Insolent Bramble to 4 at Lv. 90, then everything to Lv. 6 from here on out. The choices you make will depend on whether or not you are leveling in a group or playing solo. Leveling weapon skills is a good choice much later as you will most likely not depend on weapons until well after Lv. 100. Note: Bush Fire at level 5 is 4 AP as is Bramble level 5, so it is a good alternative to attack creatures with high earth resistance. However once you level Bramble to 6 Bush Fire will rarely be used, though it can still be very useful. You may want to skip Bush Fire if you feel you will not use it. Equipment Sets * Lv. 1: Use full Young Adventurer Set with a Mental Ring. If you can't afford that, go for a Boon Set. * Lv. 17: Use full Robber Set with a Mental Ring, Intelligence Sandals, Adventurer Cloak and a Adventurer Hat. * Lv. 22: Replace Cape with a Poak Cloak or a Tofu Cloak and replace Hat with a Flud. * Lv. 27: Replace Boots with Powerful Concentration Boots (alternatively, if you're using Tofu Cloak, equip Tofu Slippers for set bonus). * Lv. 29: Replace Mental Ring with an Ecalisor. * Lv. 35:Replace Robber Daggers Toh'Lo Hammer for some massive close combat damage(optional). * Lv. 36: Replace Hat with Prespwig. * Lv. 40: Replace Ecalisor with Ringtree and replace Hat with a Kanniball Mask. * Lv. 43: Replace Cloak with Carpet Cape. * Lv. 44: Replace Amulet with Claw's Jigsaw Amulet. * Lv. 52: Replace Boots, Amulet and Hat with Royal Gobboots, Xelor Amulet and Treechelmet respectivly. * Lv. 58: Replace Ecalisor with a Nonsenz Ring. * Lv. 67: You should be using: God Rod, Xelor Amulet, Trembling Dodu Belt (alternatively The Xerbo), 2 Nonsenz Rings, Royal Gobboots, Kanniball Mask and a Carpet Cape. * Lv. 73: Replace Hat with Korko Kousto. * Lv. 76: Replace Boots with Sandals Adin. * Lv. 80: Replace Amulet with Farle's Ears. * Lv. 87: Replace a Nonsenz Ring with Farle's Wedding Ring. * Lv. 88: Replace Cloak with Grazor. * Lv. 90: Replace Belt with Powerful Dazzling Belt. * Lv. 100: Replace Weapon with a Tyse Pick, also get a Yondanwa Staff to use in PvP. * Lv. 106: Replace Weapon with a Red Root Chileepaperz. * Lv. 109: Replace Nonsenz Ring with Dragon Pig Ring. * Lv. 110: Replace Amulet and Boots with Ancestral Torc and Ancestral Shin Guards respectivly. * Lv. 114: Replace Cape with Ancestral Treecape. * Lv. 120: Replace Hat with Dora Bora and Weapon with Cinati Root. * Lv. 126: Replace Amulet with a Renewed Amulet (Or just wait for Soft Oak Talisman). * Lv. 136: Replace Boots with Soft Oak Flip-Flops. * Lv. 138: Replace Amulet with a Soft Oak Talisman. * Lv. 139: Replace Farle's Wedding Ring with a Soft Oak Ring and replace Cape with a Moowolf Cloak (Or wait for Worn Soft Oak Cape). * Lv. 142: Replace Cape with a Worn Soft Oak Cape. Note: If you have a lot of kamas, investing in a full Sucker Set, an Ougaa Set (without the necklace), Inky Veil and Spore Boots will give you 85 +dmg without a +dmg pet at Lv. 199 this will also give you a HUGE amaount of Vitality If you are not extremely rich the Soft Oak Set is great. Pets and Mounts * Atooin: Your best friend. Buy it whenever you have the money. (Note: Atooin is usually the cheapest and most readily available but you may want a Bilby or Tofrazzle.) * Minimino: Not too useful, % damage can be a nice boost though. (Note: Depending on your play style this choice could be okay, however if you were to get an Atooin instead, it would be the equivalent to 200% more dmg for earthquake and Poison Wind instead of 50% overall) * Gobtubby: Not really needed due to gaining 5 HP per level (Since 1.27.0) can be useful though. * Little White Bow Meow: More of a PvP pet, Initiative is really helpful for it. * Golden Dragoturkey: Worth getting if you have the money once you have 40 +dmg (around lvl 58) instead of Atooin. Usually less expensive than a + Wisdom Pet Leveling Guide * Lv. 1-17: Train in Incarnam. It's pretty simple, just Bramble everything. * Lv. 18-29: Train on Snappers at the Astrub Rocky Inlet. You should avoid Brown Snappers. note: ''If you decided not to buy p2p yet, good place to train is Astrub Deep Tunnels.'' * Lv. 30-35: Train on Gobballs at the Amakna Castle Gobball Breeding Station or Piglets. Simply cast Earthquake, then Sylvan Power then pass, if anything lives Bramble it to death! * Lv. 36-47: Train on Gobballs in The Cradle (Some good maps are -2,-32 and -2,-31 ) or just stick with Piglets. Do the same as with 30-35. * Lv. 48-73: Train on Dragoturkeys in the Wild Dragoturkey Territory (-18,8, -19,8, -21,8 and -20,7 all are good maps). You could also try Bworks at The Bwork Camp at around -5,9. You should get an 8 AP set, then cast Earthquake, Poisoned Wind then Sylvan Power then just pass. If anything lives you should know what to do. If you decide to go to Dragoturkies, it might be an idea to bring a friend, as some of the drops can sell for a bit, you should also avoid Wild Golden Dragoturkeys. Eltneg Wood for Chafers and the like. Maps: -21,-58, -21,-60, -22,-59, -22,-56, -23,-58, -23,-56, -23,-62 (haven't checked everything) Heroes' Cemetery: -11,-62, -12,-62, -13,-62, -15,-62, -12,-61, -14,-61, -11,-60, -12,-60, -13,-60, -11,-59, -10,-59, -9,-59, -59 * Lv. 74-79: Kill Rats in the Sewers, there's tons of maps so just explore and find a good one. Same tactic as before really. Note: If you are able to act first it will save you a lot of time and grief. * Lv. 80-89: Stick with Rats or go try things like Ouginaks, Dopples, Blops/Kanigrous, Koalaks or Pandala Monsters. Same kind of idea before, though some of the options are more team orientated. *Lv. 90-119: Same as before really. NOTE: (This leveling guide is pre 2.0 and needs some updating) NOTE: Also remember there are diminishing returns of experience if the group Lv. is too high or too low. Notes This build is amazing for dropping materials to support any profession, because fights usually don't last long, specially when you find good map. Therefor you should be able to obtain enormous amounts of resources in short time. Around 40-50 level (having 8 AP set) you should be able to solo gobball dungeon, which is great and fast xp. In the last room use soothing brample on royal and you should have no problem winning. At level 5, Poisoned Wind and Earthquake have a base damage of 5, which means that 20 points into Strength, Intelligence or % damage will increase their damage by 1. At level 6 Earthquake has a base damage of 7, so every 15 points into Intelligence or % damage will increase its damage by 1. At level 50 you may want to wear full Turko Set for some PP and Wisdom. If you can afford it and get high Wisdom on it, it can be a nice option for training in. You will notice a steady increase in your damage per turn till about level 45, where you will remain almost unchanged till level 67. From there it will increase sharply and continue to make jumps as you work your way to 80, where it will level off untill 90. At which point you will be a killing machind so don't be discouaged! The fighting tactics listed here are just the simple idea of what to do, everyone plays differently so just find something which fits your style. Pure Intelligence Sadidas are not mentioned here as they are very underpowered compared to pure Strength or Hybrids such as this build. At level 113 The Citrus Daggers becomes available and they are actually a nice option for this build because of the 9 AP set up. They tend to deal a little less damage than something such as a Yondanwa Staff, but they do steal HP. You may consider opting for them as a more team orientated weapon, so you can hit monsters freely without worrying if someone is next to it. Last but not least, this is just one take on a build and on how to play a Sadida. If you have problems with the setup mentioned, then change it, this setup isn't law, it's always best just to go your own path.